1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keepsake book, in particular a guest book of the type which is typically signed by guests at a wedding reception or other celebration marking a significant life event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guest books are extremely conventional insofar as they typically include plain or lined pages which are bound between hard covers, the only options typically being the size of the book, the design of the covers, a motif on the pages, and the quality of the paper.
These books are often used by guests not only to record their names, but also to enter some brief sentiment such as best wishes or a shared memory. However the conventional books do not offer any opportunity to enclose a private note, a photograph, money, or a trinket.
A keepsake book with envelopes in lieu of pages is not known. Such a book would offer guests the opportunity to include a private handwritten note, a photograph, or a small gift.